A variety of useful and ornamental manufactures have been long produced in the art of embroidery by the application of colored threads to flat sheets of fabric. This decorative art has included the production of representational, decorative, abstract, and even textual patterns. Some of the tools and techniques of this art, the needles, hooks, and stitches, are known from antiquity. Other techniques, tools, and especially, materials continue to be discovered and exploited. For instance, the substitution of synthetic for natural fibers in the thread and continuous fabrics for woven fabrics in the substrate sheet have widened the horizons of this useful art.
The actual products of the craft have always, however, been limited to substantially two-dimensional representations, and to very low relief. Attempts to produce an illusion of depth by simulated perspective even in the hands of master craftpersons have lead to primitive looking results. The essays of the amateur, although charming are often even less successful.
This and other difficulties with the prior substrates have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a substrate for thread craft which provides a basis for fully three-dimensional product.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a substrate for thread craft which assures a properly shaped three-dimensional end-product even for an amateur craftsperson, while giving free reign to individuality and creativity in color choice and decoration.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a self-supporting three-dimensional substrate for thread craft which supplies the basis for a compactly marketable and shippable craft kit, well suited for mail-order sale.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a method for forming a substrate for thread craft which lends itself to inexpensive mass-production methods.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a substrate for thread craft which functions as an informative and useful closure for a storage container.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of the parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.